


Fantasy

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby has a fantasy he wants to try. Chris obliges, but on one condition. </p>
<p>originally posted on 01/04/2013 for oz-magi.livejournal.com, written in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> Request 1:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Forced orgasm!  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: So, remember that scene in Junkyard Dawgz where Chris ties Toby to a chair? What would be really nice for the holidays is a kinky sex scene.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story, but if someone wants to draw a comic type scene where Chris makes Toby his sex toy, I'm totally down with that.

Tobias Beecher knew he had…a very peculiar sexual fantasy. He tried (and failed) to push his dirty thoughts to the back of his head. Each time he thought he succeeded, it came back with vengeances.   
  
In his fantasy, he’s tied to a chair and blindfolded. He has a vibrator or a butt plug vibrating in his ass, giving him most uncontrollable pleasure. There is another person (sometimes male or female, depending on his mood) who’s jerking him off slowly then quickly, almost roughly (he liked it rough). Toby would want to move, but can’t. He is vulnerable and submissive. He’s in a position where all his control is taken away and given to his imaginary lover.   
  
And he loved. It was one of the reasons he secretly like being a submissive. For once he is controlled.  
  
He tried to find someone who can fulfill his fantasy, but not many wanted to partake in it. Some wasn’t into the idea while others thought of him as a sexual freak. It forced Tobias to keep his dirty dream to himself.  
  
Until he met Chris Keller whose sexual appetite rivaled his own. Toby found that out when they met at a local deli. He didn’t remember what he ordered there, but being fucked in the men’s restroom in the middle of the day made him dickmatized. And that was how their relationship began.  
  
They completed each other which made the sex between them adventures and sumptuous (and Keller had a body like Greek God and a cock that worked Tobias so good, he’s begging for more after the first minute of fucking). From morning spankings in Tobias’s office to oral sex in public parks, Toby believed he'd found someone who might want to try his fantasy.  
  
When Tobias presented the idea to Chris, he didn’t hesitate with his answer.   
  
“Of course, Toby, but, on one condition. If you agree to it, then I’m all yours…”  
  
At first it surprised Toby. He wasn’t sure if he can do it. But, after a little persuasion (and with the help of Keller’s talented tongue and fingers), Tobias agreed to Chris’ request.  
  
“You won’t regret it, Tobe.”   
  
Toby hoped he won’t regret it.  
  
“You like it, Beecher,” Keller whispered in his ear. He kneeled behind Tobias as his hot breath tickled his skin. His fingers caressed the side of his neck slowly, traveling to his collarbone before stopping at his nipples. He brushed his fingers against Toby’s hard nipples, tugging on them slightly.  
  
Toby hissed.  
  
It was all he could do.   
  
He wasn’t allowed to do anything else. Toby must not cum, or he'd face punishment.  
  
And it was proving to be harder than he thought.  
  
At first, it felt good to Toby. The interchangeable of Keller's lips and tongue on his ear, along with his hands gliding down his chest while slightly hovering over his hard cock, put him over the edge.   
  
But it was nothing compared to another sensation that caught him off guard. His whole body quivered as the cylindric butt plug vibrated against his walls. Despite being slow and monotone, it had an impact on his body and senses. He bit down on his lower lip, keeping the moans at a minimal.   
  
Tobias was tied to the cold, metal chair in the dimmed bedroom. Like in his fantasy, Toby was blindfolded, but unlike in his fantasy, his lips were covered in black duct tape. All his senses were on overdrive. He could feel every detail. Nothing was left unexplored.  
  
“Don’t cum, Beecher. You know what happens if you disobey me.” Chris warned. His fingers massaged Tobias’ cock. Slowly Chris stroked the long base while his thumb kneaded the head. Tobias raised his hips, meeting his lover’s thrusts. “Greedy little slut. You want more?” Chris laughed.   
  
Tobias whimpered as he let his head back and breathed deeply through his nose, God, he wanted a release, to finally exhale. The sensations from the butt plug and teasing of Keller’s hands made him quiver, shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to scream in ecstasy, call out Chris’ name. He wanted to as each second brought new pleasure.  
  
He balled his hands into a fist, knuckles turning white.  
  
“You want me to take the butt plug out of your ass and replace it with mine, huh? I bet you want that. Want to feel my cock inside your tight, whorish ass. I can just picture it, Beecher. Me fucking you hard. But I won’t take my time. I’m going to fuck you rough, so rough you will feel me for days,” He whispered hoarsely. He quickened his pace, stroking Toby’s cock rapidly.   
  
Tobias refused to moan when Chris increased the speed on the butt plug. No longer slow, it became loud, intensifying the experience for him. It vibrated against his prostrate which caused Toby to hold onto the arms of the chair. He wished to God he could just scream, yell, anything because the pressure on his prostate was sending him over the edge. He rocked his hips back and forth. Toby had to…he couldn’t…  
  
"And when I’m done, I'll let you rest for a minute or two, but not long. Because, when you’re about to rest, I’m gonna bend you over this chair and fuck your sweet ass. I will have you screaming my name and cumming all over the sheets. Do you want me to fuck you, Beecher? Do you want me to fuck you while you’re begging for more?”   
  
"God...yes…yes..." His stomach tightened, back arched, and whole body stiffened as he cried out in ecstasy. Toby knew he finally reached his end when he couldn’t stop moaning, releasing the tension he tried to keep balled up inside.  
  
And the more Toby came, the more it hit that he broke his promise.  
  
Chris kept stroking his cock and the butt plug continued to vibrate his hole. The moans of pleasure soon turned into desperate grunts. He wouldn't call it painful, but the continuous tugging on his cock forced him to orgasm each time.   
  
"I told you not to cum or speak..." Chris straddled his lap and removed the duct tape from Toby’s mouth.  
  
"I...God...I know..." he moaned. He bit down on his lip again, hoping he doesn’t moan. But each time he tried, the more powerful the orgasm. Was this his punishment from Keller? Did he want him to continue to climax?  
  
"But you did it anyway. Now you must be punished." He continued to tug on his cock.  
  
Tobias hissed, not sure whether to enjoy the constant pain or beg for more. Most of him didn't want Chris to stop pulling on his cock or turn off the plug. Instead, he wanted to feel more of it. He wanted the double pleasures.   
  
"Will you disobey me again?" he asked.  
  
Toby grunted.   
  
"Don’t make me ask again.” Keller growled, gripping Toby’s chin.  
  
"Yes...sir...yes sir, I won’t." He answered.   
  
"Good boy." Then Chris kissed him deeply, roughly.  
  
Slowly, the butt plug stopped buzzing and Chris released him. Toby sighed in relief as he leaned forward and submitted to his lover.   
  
It was all part of his fantasy: to share a lingeringly embrace before it faded to black. But, this time, it didn’t fade into black. Instead, it kept going. Toby wasn’t sure where it would lead. He may still be tied to the chair and Chris will go back to pleasuring him until he explode. Or they will go to bed and try something else in the morning. Either way, he lived out a desire he so wanted to explore for most of his adult life.   
  
Chris pulled slightly away from Toby. He almost asked why he stopped until Chris grinned.  
  
“Was it what you expected?” He asked.  
  
“Better than I expected. I wouldn’t mind trying it again,” Toby exclaimed.   
  
“Maybe next time we can switch places.”  
  
Toby raised a brow.  
  
“You want to be tied up while I force you to cum?”  
  
Chris wrapped his arms around Toby’s neck. The grin remained on his face. “What’s wrong with that, Tobe? You can’t have all the fun. So what do you say? Are you going to tie me up and make me your slave?”   
  
Tobias liked the idea. That was another fantasy he wouldn’t mind trying on Chris in the near future.   
  
“Untie me first and I’ll show you my answer.”


End file.
